Sin Incarnate
by FukuroLady
Summary: Pyramid Head x OC. Lemons.Taking place during the Silent Hill 2 era. Ruby Garland returns to SH to find her missing sister and you know, she bumps on Pyramid Head.xD Please consider that English is not my first language :)Review and have fun reading. Thank you. x3 *Pyramid Head @ the wonderful Mr. Masahiro Ito and Konami. *Ruby Garland @ Me.
1. I used to be Ruby Garland

I don't know much anymore...i don't know how long i've been here.I know i've been dragged in this basement room somewhere in the depths of a prison. What's left of my sanity is in this diary i brought with me when i left Ashfield Heights to come to my birth town,Silent Hill.

"He's not here now..and i long for his touch. His cold body pressing against mine in this hell. That man,that monster who's face i cannot see. The Red Devil."

I remember why i came here.I know why i'm here. My name was Ruby Garland and i came to find my sister. Is been so long since i had any news from her and i was worried sick. My car broke down in the middle of nowhere and a man offered a ride. He told me his name was James and then he told me he was looking for his wife..a dead wife. I should have known better...ask him to stop the car..never come here..but Lisa...

"He's not here now...and i'm waiting for him.I long for him to throw me to the broken down bed in the center of this room. I need to feel him.I need the familiar smell of blood and rust. He hurts me in so many ways..and each one...i need him."

I called home from St. Jerome's where i worked.I tried to reach Lisa.I called at Alchemilla Hospital and was told she's been assigned a great position at Brookhaven. I tried to reach her..i i asked permission from the Chief to leave for two days and return to my home town. Family issues i said. That crazy man..that James left me outside my home.I told him to take care of himself and seek psychiatric help. It was obvious he was still in denial about his wife's death. I wished him the best of luck and he left.

"He's not here now...and my body aches for him.I'm burning from the inside."

I spent the night at my parent's house but i had no sleep. But where were they? Mom? Dad? ...Lisa? I went to Alchemilla early in the morning. The place was empty..the whole town was empty. Just what has happened in my home town?At nurses station i found her diary. What was written in it was really disturbing. But why she would left her journal..? I walked to Brookhaven . It was a long distance and the more i walked the more i realized that something was seriously wrong with the town i grew up and cried for when i left for Ashfield Heights because i took that very nice position at St. Jerome's. The thin film of fog from Toluca Lake that was always covering the town was now so thick. The air felt still.

"He's not here now..and all i can think of is him inside me. Growls of pleasure,his heavy breath as i tremble beneath his weight and beg for more."

I entered Brookhaven hoping to find someone from the staff to tell me what has happened. Dead silence,no one there and i felt desperate.I went from ward to ward,entered offices,exams rooms..i went in every floor. And i found nothing.A place deteriorating.I was aimlessly wondering on the 3rd floor patient wing when the silence broke.

"He's not here now...and i remember the first time i saw him. The fear,oh his touch. His hands grabbing my waist throwing me at the cold surface of the roof top. Long fingers tearing my blouse and touching,squeezing,bruising,hurting my fair flesh."

The sound of scrapping metal coming from the roof top.I run to the staircase exit door and up the stairs. Barely breathing i made it to the roof and there was James,the crazy man,falling from an edge to i don't know where. A man,a very tall man..if i could call him that,with a dark red helmet..what else could i call it,shaped like pyramid was standing there watching his fall. I gasped for air shocked at the sight and froze in place staring at a face i could not see under the helmet as he turned to look at me. Can he actually see?but it seemed whatever sense of sight he had was fixed on me.

"He's not here now...and i long for his touch. The way he takes me,abuses me..the way his dark,wet,snake like tongue licks every inch of my body and penetrates my womanhood."

I tried to move,i wanted to turn and run down the stairs as fast as i could and yet i was still frozen in place looking at the towering figure. His threatening presence reached me with two big steps. He was carrying what looked like a very large knife,not a sword. He grabbed my hair firmly and now was standing right in front of me. The edge of his helmet piercing the tender flesh between my breasts.I couldn't move,i couldn't breath.I could literally taste his smell. Blood and rust and skin. He seemed to enjoy my scent,growling softly in my ear when suddenly he grabbed me from the waist and threw me at the hard,cold surface.I landed on my back and hit my head too and the pain was..oh the pain..my head...and i thought i was out for a bit.

"He's not here now...and i long to kiss and caress every scar he carries on his pale firm body."

The man,the monster..my lover knelled and threw his knife right next to me.I saw blood and pieces of flesh. But who's flesh was that? i felt sick.I wanted to throw up and my vision blurred. He ripped apart my trousers and my soft cotton panties.I cried but was unable to resist. My head..my head.I begun to recognize concussion symptoms and i wished..but i never finished that thought. His harsh large hands spread my legs wide open and the next thing i knew..i felt..i felt was him forcing himself inside me. So there he took me..and it was painful..he was too big..too big..and he kept pushing..deeper and he was so hard,he was so violent,and faster and faster...and me? i was unable to resist him.

"He's not here now...but i remember my explosive orgasms and when i thought i couldn't take anymore he kept thrusting more and i was hanging between Heaven and Hell.I remember when he came. Growling with pleasure,biting,leaving marks on my breasts,on my neck.I remember when he slipped his hot tongue on my soft tummy and then disappeared between my legs. His dark red helmet,stained with blood, scratching violently the soft flesh of my stomach. His tongue inside me. I remember crying for more. And i was exhausted..but i begged for more."

He brought me here after and threw me on the bed. A loud siren went off and he grabbed his knife and left the room. I don't know much anymore..i don't know how long i've been here. I don't care anymore.I don't mind. I feel like dying when he leaves and so alive when he enters this room. My whole body hurts and i don't care. He provides water to wash myself and brings me fruits and raw vegetables. I drink and eat and wash myself.

"He's getting closer now...i can hear his knife scrapping on the walls of this labyrinth. My heart beats faster with each step he takes. I'm clean and wet,i'm ready for him."

"He's here now. I'm his to do as he wants."


	2. I'm yours

Sin Incarnate - Chapter 2

What is he carrying? That's his knife alright but what is that other thing? It is a human being..or it used to be. It is horribly mutilated. But why he brought it here?

"His hands are covered in blood. Will he let me clean his hands?"

I don't care why he brought it here.I don't mind the horrible smell of carcass.I really want him to touch me now.I don't mind his bloody hands.I just wish he tossed that thing aside and come to me. But i'm his to do as he wants,whenever he wants. And not the other way around.

"He's here now and this is all that matters."

I feel my blood boiling with desire just by looking at his scarred bare back. My naked body aches for him.I don't mind being exposed anymore.I don't mind being naked.I watch him as he stands in a corner of this room doing something to the thing he brought. But i can't see as his towering figure covers the view. His great knife resting against the wall. He holds a scalpel now.I try to see but i can' t so i stay there motionless waiting for him to finish his job,waiting for him to finish..and then maybe come to me...

" In this isolation i often ask myself if there's anything i wouldn't do for him. The answer my very soul gives is no."

I feel like an eternity have passed but i know i'm wrong. He did his job rather quickly and turned to look at me.I now know that he can see me.I know it every time he looks at me. He holds a large piece of skin in his left hand as he walks in the corner of the room. Skin that he removed from the thing that was human once. There is a table there and a tray on top of it. There's various tools in it. Scalpels,sewing needles, hooks,knives. He placed the scalpel in it and took a sewing needle.

"My heart stops every time he comes close to me. My breath shortens and my cheeks burn.I feel warmth spread between my legs..oh how i want him."

He walked to the bed and sat on the edge facing my burning face. He was still holding the skin as he took my hands and pricked my palm with the needle.I barely moved.I don't mind the pain anymore. He placed the skin on my lap and let my hands free as he motioned for me to touch the skin. It was smooth and i could still see some blood stains, but most of it he had it clean.I could only admire his handwork.

"What does he want me to do? If only he'd speak to me. If only i could hear what his voice sounds like. I can't get enough of his growls but if only i could hear his voice..just for once.."

He folded the skin bringing the two edges together and begun sewing. As he progressed i realized that he was making a skirt. Yes it was a this one was going to be much smaller than his garment. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed my right hand placing the needle in my open palm and motioning for me to continue his work. I begun sewing and when i finally finished i raised the skirt in front of me to admire the result. I even managed to giggle at the thought that the first garment i ever created is made of human skin.

"He's dangerously close to me and all i want is to taste him and kiss him and lick the scars and blood on his body."

He tilted his head slightly as i giggled.I suppose that's totally strange to him. He took the skirt of my hands and drove them at his garment.I untied the leathery straps around his waist as he laid back now pulling my head towards his exposed erection.I couldn't take my eyes off of his enormous member.I took him in my mouth as deep as i could,gagging by his size as the familiar red haze surrounded everything around me. His moves became more violent and faster as i kept sucking him and scratch his chest and stomach. His grasp on my hair tighten as he pushed deeper into my mouth groaning with pleasure. And when i thought i was going to suffocate he came. I felt his precious liquid burning my throat as i hurriedly swallowed to take a deep breath. My lungs were on fire and before i could catch my breath he pulled me on top of him. With eyes closed and lips half open i surrender myself once more to him."I'm yours" i whisper as he keeps thrusting,moving his hips,pushing deeper,driving me to yet another orgasm."I'm yours" i say as his hands squeeze my breasts. His fingers on my nipples,hurting,bruising my flesh. "I'm yours " i cry as he thrusts deeper."I'm yours" i yell when with a final thrust he comes inside me. The red haze surrounding everything. His breath heavy. My body aching for more.

I lay by his side now not dare touch him. I watch his chest as he breaths and i slowly fall asleep. The red haze gets thicker now.

" I know now why i was born. There's only one purpose in my life. To please him. I know he was always there. I know i was always his. "


	3. The descent into madness

Sin Incarnate – Chapter 3

"I woke up feeling wet. A sense of warmth between my legs. "

He grabbed me from the waist and lift me off the bed. My bare feet touched the warm floor of the room. I was rather surprised because unlike everything he does this was a rather gentle move. He knelled before me and wrapped the skirt around my waist securing it in place with a knot. The leather softly embraced my curves. I didn't even think what it is made of. I enjoyed the soft leathery garment around my hips. It was a long skirt,much like the Red Devil's only much smaller in size.

Still on his knees he observed and growled softly. His hand rubbed my breasts while the free one started rubbing my inner thigh beneath the skirt. His skillful hand untied the knot and my garment fell on the floor. I thought my shaking knees will betray me but instead i stood in place as he spread my legs with his hand and slipped two fingers inside my fiery core and begun pumping while a third was stroking my clitoris. I closed my eyes and moaned. His other hand kept rubbing my breasts and pinching my nipples. I cried "please don't" when he withdrew his fingers momentarily only to dig his hot wet tongue inside me and start stroking my inner walls. I wanted to touch him,scratch his back until he bleeds but instead i rested my hands on his helmet. He kept licking and sucking and pushing his tongue deeper inside my core leading me to yet another climax. I gasped and moaned and arched my back as my inner walls tightened around his tongue. Motivated by my reactions he kept stroking harder now while his other hand kept violently rubbing my breasts. I never thought such pleasure was possible to achieve. Twitching and trembling i came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop and withdrew his tongue abruptly. Yet again i cried and begged as he stood up and pushed me on the bed. My back hit the hard mattress as he spread my legs to enter me. With a hand he tightly grabbed my hair causing my back to arch while his other hand guided my legs around his hips. I wrapped myself around him as he pulled me closer to him. And yes i even reached his back and started stroking,scratching his flesh. It was beyond me. I arched my back more to allow him full access to my core. His hands bruising my thighs,his fingers digging into my flesh,leaving marks that bled. Lost under his weight i could only hear his moans as he kept thrusting deeper and faster and the throbbing sound of my heart. I could only scream during my climax while his, followed violently soon after.

"I don't know what he really is. A monster,a man or demon. But i honestly don't care. "

I laid on the bed with legs still twitching ,his weight still on top of me,inhaling his scent,feeling his warm breath at the side of my neck. My hunger for him is insatiable. His hand kept rubbing my thigh while his grip on my hair slowly loosen. I crossed a line,i know it now. I let myself touch him. But he didn't seem to bother by it. Instead his moves became more intense. Maybe i was allowed to touch him after all. As i was lost in my thoughts he sat on his knees and with a fast graceful move he left the bed. He tightened the straps of his garment and picked up mine from the floor throwing it at my lap and motioning for me to do the same. I stood up and wore my skirt. Fruits and vegetables were scattered next to the jug of water on a small side table and he looked at me pointing at the food. I was indeed hungry so i took an apple sat on the edge of the bed and begun munching on it. He observed as i was devouring the fruit. I washed my hands and face and cleaned my sensitive area spilling water on my skirt and floor. When i was done he walked towards the corner table and picked a scalpel from the tray. He walked back at me to hand me the scalpel. But what for? I guess i'll find out really soon.

"And i often ask myself to what ends i can go just to be with him. There's nothing i wouldn't do for him,i know it,i know it."

Pyramid Head's POV.

"She's far too perfect. She IS perfect. I see great potential in her. She can be my companion. Because i want her to be. I want her with me. Her initiation progress so far is more than outstanding. She can endure pain and her reactions towards her own kind is exactly as i expected from her. She seems fully detached from petty human feelings like compassion and pity. There 's two more things she needs to endure before she is fully transformed. On my next hunt i'm taking her with me."


	4. The silence is broken

Sin Incarnate – Chapter 4

I spent sometime examining the scalpel. It is made of surgical steel,the kind of tool you find at an oparation room. Before i move to Ashfield Heights to work at St. Jerome's i spent sometime as trainee here,in Brookhaven. One of my jobs was to sterilize surgical instruments. But maybe the most important task given to me was to administer medication and relieve patient's pain. I now know some of them were beyond saving and not even the morphine could relieve their pain. I'd be more human if i took a pillow and smother each one of them in their sleep. Why am i thinking of that now?

" I can't get my eyes off of him. He sleeps and looks so peaceful. Should i approach and sneak peak under his helmet? I know there's a face hidden beneath. I've seen a jaw and a glimpse of a mouth."

This room is always dark, lit only by a faint red glow that seems to come from the ceiling. I never know if it's day or night. But there's a pattern to the siren that goes off and it is then that he takes his great knife and leaves. I can't track time in here and when he leaves it seems like an eternity to me 'till he comes back. I hear noises coming outside the door. Like heavy footsteps on grate. When he dragged me here i saw glimpses of disfigured humanoid creatures roaming the walls of this labyrinth. I never clearly saw what they look like but still sometimes i can hear the noises they make. Sometimes they sound like they are in terrible agony. It was disturbing at first but it doesn't bother me anymore. I suppose i'm getting used to my new home. Because clearly this is my lover's domain. There are times i hear them right outside the door. But none ever enters here except him.

" I want to ride him. I want to sit on top of him,get him inside me and ride him as he sleeps."

Sometimes i wonder what's with the siren. Who sets it off? When i arrived here the town seemed totally empty. Are there people still left in this town? To be perfectly honest to myself the truth is... i couldn't care less anymore. But there is a human being i still care for. My sister. My Lisa. I often wonder if she's still here somewhere. In the town we grew up.

"He stirs in his sleep now stretching his arms exposing his perfect torso."

Oh he's waking up. And by the the looks of it ...he's happy to see me.! I giggled at my thought and the Red Devil looked less confused this time by my reaction.

I couldn't stop looking at the bulge between his legs. His leather garment only made it more visible. I licked my lips and swallowed. My heart beat faster as he slowly left the bed and came to sit across of me on the floor. My cheeks were burning and i felt dizzy and hot. He reached his arms toward me,grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head back exposing my neck. I'm his for the taking. He buried his face into my neck licking and sucking and biting the sensitive skin. I moan and gasp as i lean more. My face is beneath his helmet now and i turn to meet his mouth. He welcomes my gesture as i taste his lips. Our tongues finally meet and my breath shortens. I suck and bite and lick and desperately seek his tongue the moment he withdraws to lick my lips and neck. He grabs my jaw and leads my hand to his erection. I slip my hand under his garment and wrap my fingers tightly around him,pumping up and down slowly. He slips his tongue back into my mouth and i can feel him moan and groan as i pump faster now. I can feel him shivering. He secures my jaw with both hands now locking my mouth to his as i keep pumping. "I want to taste you" i manage to whisper between short breaths. I move and bent between his legs taking him into my mouth as i swirl my tongue and move both hands up and down. He leaned his back against the iron bed and placed his hand on top of my head,slipping his fingers through my hair and getting a good grip. His hips moving ,his hand forcing me to get him deeper into my mouth as i keep sucking him off until he explodes inside my mouth.

" He tastes so good,so damn good. He tastes better than anything i have ever tried."

I fell asleep and when i woke up i was curled between his legs with my head resting at his abdomen. I tried to move but he held me down with one hand while his other hand was inside my hair. A red curl around his finger. And he seemed to play with it. His hand softly caressed my shoulder and ran down to touch the scars and bruises he caused me since he brought me here. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I tried to recall a moment in my life when i was happier than now. And i failed.

" Bliss? Is this what bliss feels like? " i heard him whisper in the silence. For the first time i heard his voice and i thought my heart would stop. I had wished for it. I've been waiting for it. And now he finally spoke to me. Music to my ears. Terrified that even my slightest move would destroy whatever magic was upon us i stayed perfectly still.

"Yes" i whispered. " This is what bliss feels like."


	5. Misty Day

Sin Incarnate – Chapter 5

Silence. So intense i can almost hear it's sound. Did he really spoke earlier? Did i really heard his voice? Or was i day dreaming? It doesn't really matter. I'm still here,resting my head on his body. He still plays with my hair and caress my scars. He's different these last few hours. He's almost tender towards me. What has changed i wonder. I can't stop thinking of his kiss. His lips. Soft and wet. He never kissed me before this day. Bliss. His kiss so deep. I am madly in love with him.

He stretched his arms and i moved to sit. I turn to face him as he stands to stretch once more. His perfect figure. He looks like a statue of alabaster. His pale skin,his perfect structure. I wonder how he got all these scars. I wondered if he's in pain.

"His perfect lips. His perfect jawline. His long muscular neck. "

The siren went off breaking the silence and interrupting my thoughts. He lift my skirt from the floor,gave it to me and motioned for me to wear it. I stood up and wrapped the skirt around my waist tightening the spare leather into a knot. I watched him walking to the door and my heart sunk. He took his great knife in his hand and turned to look at me. " You're coming with me" he said. My heart jumped in my chest and i started walking towards him but he raised his hand and pointed at the side table where the fruits and water are. I was excited and frustrated at the same time. I stopped and looked at the little table near the bed. There was the scalpel he gave me earlier. I took the tool in my hand and i asked "You want me to have this with me ? ". He nodded and opened the door waiting for me.

We left the room and i followed behind him. Lights were flickering in the spiral corridors. This place was indeed a labyrinth. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me. "I'm afraid i'll get lost " i said quietly. His steps were slow and the sound of his great knife deafening as it echoed through the labyrinth. Grabbing his arm i followed looking around me. I saw a big photo of a building hanging on a wall and i managed to read the caption underneath as we walked by. "Toluca Prison camp" i whispered as i turned my head to look at the photo again. I remember seeing this photo in the Historical Society when i visited years ago with my parents and Lisa. We were little girls then. Lisa 2 years younger than me. I remember having nightmares that night and ran to my parent's bedroom asking if i could sleep with them. I remember how some photos and paintings in the Society scared me so much. I was only 12 years old but i remember how scared i was. I kept on walking behind him having no clue where we were. We climbed a spiral staircase and entered an elevator that looked industrial. It was rusty and old and i wasn't sure if it would even operate. But as soon as we stepped in the elevator moved and started going up. It was a long ride and i was still holding his arm. There is an image burned in the back of my mind. An image i suppressed all these years. An image of a painting i saw in the society. The one that scared me that much and sent me crying that night at my parent's room. "Misty day..." i whispered to myself. I slapped my forehead trying to remember when the elevator suddenly stopped making a loud noise and interrupting my thoughts. Still holding his arm i returned to reality and followed him now walking to a long narrow corridor. The air here wasn't so thick and i felt we were near the surface. I followed his steps as he was dragging his heavy knife placing his hand on the wall now and then to regain his balance. Finally we reached a door and when he opened it the darkness was absolute. I tightened my grasp around his arm as i couldn't see nothing around me.I felt him turning towards me for a moment and then he started walking.

" I can't see him in this darkness and i feel lost. But somehow i feel like he's part of this darkness. Somehow i feel he IS the darkness. "

I thought we walked for hours but i know i am wrong because i'm not even tired. My toes hurt yes but that's because i'm barefoot. It doesn't even hurt that much anyway. I clung to him and kept walking until i heard a door open with a heavy sound. I rubbed my eyes and when i opened them i realized we were now at Alchemilla Hospital. Yes that's the reception area. I looked at him confused and he motioned for me to follow. Some of the lights in the hallways still work. At least i am able to see here. He walks towards the 1st floor's elevator and i follow. We enter and he press the basement floor button. Our descent is rather quick. He exits and i follow. I remember being here before. I remember the laundry room in this floor. I left Brookhaven earlier one day and i stopped by to see Lisa. When i asked for her i was told she was in the laundry room. I remember how she cried when she saw me. Disappointed by all the petty tasks she's been charged with. I tried to comfort her. But she kept crying.

I suddenly realize i'm standing outside the laundry room and the Red Devil is waiting for me at the top of a staircase. Another basement in the basement? I run to him and follow as he starts walking down the stairs. As we reach the 2nd basement i hear heels clicking in the distance and a horrible stench fills my nostrils. People down here? Is Lisa maybe here? He's leading me to her? In this hallway there are patient's rooms. Some doors are open but most are closed. As we walk towards the end of the hallway i stop outside a room. On a gurney there is a body and 3 female humanoid creatures wearing nurse's outfits operate on it. One of them pauses her work and looks at me. Hurriedly with unstable steps and a blood curdling scream comes toward me slicing the air with her scalpel. I back step until my back hits the opposite wall. I bring my scalpel at the height of my chest and tighten my fingers around it's handle. Before she can reach me i raise my scalpel and slice her throat. She raises her hand to her throat and falls on the floor twitching,making horrible gurgling noises as blood is still spraying on the walls and me.. After a while she laid still. I manage to pull myself together and wipe the blood off my face with my hands. I raise my head to look at the other two in the room across me. They are standing still looking at me. I hear a soft whimper and they go back at operating on the corpse.

" He left me to die there. I could have die there and he couldn't care less. "

With burning eyes i turn and look at him. He is standing a few steps away from me. I want to yell. Question him why he didn't interfere. Why he didn't try to save me. But there is absolutely zero logic in it. I am the one who would die for him. I am the one who would do anything for him. To him most probably i am nothing more but a piece of meat that he likes to fuck..for now. If he gets bored of me he will most probably make himself a new garment of my skin. This last thought as bitter as it was made me laugh. And as i laugh burning tears start falling from my eyes. He drops his knife on the floor and comes to me. He slips a finger on my chin and raises my face to meet my eyes. " I wouldn't let her kill you " he says. "Not her nor anyone else. If someone's going to kill you that will be me. Because you are MINE! " He wipes my tears with his palm and picks up his knife. He wraps his arm around my waist and we start walking towards a closed door at the end of this hallway. I can read "Store room" sloppily written on it. Standing outside the room now i can hear a woman whimper. He opens the door and we walk in the room. I follow behind him looking around. This isn't a store room. This was a patient's room. And judging by the equipment, that patient must have been very ill or gravely injured. My eyes keep traveling around the room and stop at a framed photo placed on a heart monitor next to a blood stained bed. I walk to it and look at the photo. The name Alessa is written on it. Why we're here? Why he brought me here? What does he want to show me ? I turn to look at him, to ask him what is the meaning of this when i hear that woman's whimper again. It is coming behind a curtain in the corner of the room. I slowly walk toward the sound with the scalpel in my hand and pull the curtain aside.

Her red cardigan,her auburn blonde hair,her teal eyes. Lisa sits in a chair with her hands on her lap. She bleeds from her head and every orifice. She cries silently.

"Lisa " i whisper but she seems unaware of my presence. Tears fall from my eyes and i fall to my knees. My sister..my little sister...what has happened to her?

Images like a slideshow pass before my eyes.

When she was a newborn and mom brought her home. When we were kids at the Lakeside Amusemt park. Our first double date at Rosewater Park. Our first weekend getaway at the Lakeview Hotel. Our first hitchhike to Brahms...

"Lisa " i cry but she's not here.

The Red Devil is now behind me rubbing my shoulders. Comforting me. Whispering in my ear the unthinkable.

"You shall put her out of her misery if you really love her. She is trapped in an infinite loop that she cannot escape. She suffers. You see her. She cannot die,she's not allowed to. Even i can't kill her. She must meet her ultimate demise at the hands of a loved one.

I stand up,my fist clenching at my side. I walk toward her. I can hear her silent cry. I raise my hand and slice her throat with a single swing of my scalpel. Lisa looks at me,eyes wide open. She slips off her chair and falls to the floor.

I turn to face my Red Devil.

"Misty Day Remains of the Judgement..it is you in that picture. It is you who called me. You 've been haunting my dreams all these years."

"What do you want from me ? " i raise my head and ask.

"A companion" he replies calm.

"Then we're done here. Take me home."

I bury my face to his chest inhaling his scent. And i'm sure i see his lips curve into a smile.


	6. Remains of the Judgement

*I take many liberties in this last chapter. It is mostly inaccurate regarding Pyramid Head's identity. But hey..i like to think he is indeed Xuchilbara . XD Oh and Ruby is completely insane by now,lol.*

Epilogue.

"Thank you my liege "

" You don't have to thank me Xuchilbara " Alessa said. " The girl was yours since she was 12 years old. She just didn't know."

"Yes my liege. The darkness in her heart called at me the day she entered my domain. At such a young age. I had to wait for so long."

"You had to. You know that. Her body was not ready to endure the transformation. She'd simply perish." Alessa paused for a moment and then asked "She realized her full potential yet?"

"Yes my liege. She's fully transformed. A perfect companion. Strong. Her black heart has room only for me. Thank you for bringing her to me." Pyramid Head replied.

Alessa smiled. " You are a loyal servant Xuchilbara. You deserve a companion. You may return to her now. I shall observe as you two clean the filth from the church that is rightfully mine."

"We will not disappoint you my liege. " Pyramid Head replied and left the room.

Outside Ruby was waiting for him. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. The siren went off and darkness fell once more upon the town of Silent Hill. She tightened her long fingers around her spear and smiled at him.

" We're allowed to kill them? " she giggled. "Yes" he replied. "Kill them all? " she asked. "In horrible ways" he said.


	7. My Red Devil

**Sin Incarnate – Last Chapter**

**On popular demand I am adding one last chapter in this story. I don't have a way to reply to each review but I want to tell you how much I appreciate your good words and i'm really happy that you guys love this story as much as I do. :) Thank you all so very much! So here goes. Last chapter. Enjoy! Xd **

Four years have passed since the day we brought chaos in the town's church. We brought Chaos to restore Order. Alessa's plan was complete and she had her revenge. I can still hear the screams of those that wronged her. We slaughtered each and every one of them. No one was spared. Young and old died in our destructive wake. I remember myself bathed in blood from head to toe watching as my Red Devil was finishing off Dahlia, Alessa's mother and the main responsible for what she went through. I remember her screams as he drove his great knife through her chest. We made sure she'd perish last. We made sure she would watch as her beloved sister was cut in half. We made sure she would lay eyes on the daughter she never loved before she dies. And then my Red Devil finished her. It was one glorious night.

"I remember when Alessa left. I remember when me and my Red Devil stood alone surrounded by a sea of corpses. I remember when he pushed me against the blood stained wall and wrapped my legs around his thighs. I remember him licking the blood off my breasts thrusting deeper and deeper inside me. "

I went to see Alessa a week after. I wanted to know why me. Why I was chosen. She complimented on my new appearance and what a fitting companion I was to Xuchilbara. It was the first time I heard his real name. Still I love to call him my Red Devil. She explained to me that it was him who chose me. At the age of 12 when I visited the Historical Society. But I was not ready back then. When I was finally ready I've been called back. She used Lisa to bring me to him. She then apologized for all the emotional pain I went through when I had to end her existence with my own hands. She said it was necessary. Whatever was left of my humanity had to disappear with that final act. Then i'd be ready to completely surrender myself to Xuchilbara. She said she was impressed by the cruelty I displayed when butchering each soul in the church. She then assured me that Lisa is not suffering anymore and I replied that I don't care anymore. A fitting companion indeed she grinned.

I asked her then what is beneath his great helmet. And she replied smiling "A face ". I asked if he can remove it. Alessa said she believes he can't. As it is part of his body. She explained to me that when she summoned The Crimson One, Xuchilbara, he manifested in this world according to the image she had in her mind. I remember I said I understand and thanked her for all the answers. I remember her words when I turned my back to leave. " I can undo things i've done my dear Ruby. Silent Hill is my domain and I can do,or undo things as I see fit ". I turned to look at her and saw her smiling. I then left.

My body is changing and I know why. I carry his spawn in me. This child inside me. A demon, a monster, a human? I couldn't care less. I loved it the moment I sensed it's presence in my womb. His seed i'm nurturing ,our child.

"Four years have passed. And every single day he drives me insane with his lips, his tongue, his hands and fingers. His glorious member."

Through these years many outsiders have been summoned in the town. No one left alive. We make sure of it. This is our responsibility after all because no innocent soul comes to Silent Hill. Not in the dimension that we exist. If they end up here then it means they worth the pain and suffering we have to offer. Even the few souls that have been dimmed worthy of living left the town insane. And perished soon after. I look at my spear resting against the wall next to his great knife. I'm thinking how many lives it ended since the night he gave it to me. I lower my face to look at him as he rests his great red helmet on my stomach. He's deeply asleep. I run my fingers to his back touching the bolts that hold his helmet in place. Feeling if I can undo them. And I can't. But I know who can. And is been 4 long years since I last met her. I caress his perfectly shaped shoulders as he slowly wakes up and buries his face between my legs. His warm breath, his soft lips touching me. I close my eyes and whisper his name as he runs his fingers at my inner thighs and digs his tongue inside me. I moan and shiver and wrap my legs around him bringing myself closer to him. Once again I scream for him. Once again I lose my mind.

" I know who can. I know. And i'm going to see her. And ask her to undo what she's done to him. He's in pain I can tell he is. Whenever I touch those bolts I can feel it. He never says anything but I can feel it. And I cannot stand him been in pain. I cannot. "

**" I went to see her my love."**

**" I know you did. But why? "**

**" Because I can't stand that you're in pain "**

With trembling hands I touched the bolts on his back. It was so easy to remove them. I grabbed the two edges of his helmet and pulled. He moaned in pain the moment I removed it completely. I left the helmet on the floor and turned to look at him. But I was not ready for what I saw. I knelled between his legs and touched his face. Two mesmerizing black eyes piercing mine. Perfect structure. Skin made of alabaster. His long black hair tied in a ponytail at the top of his head. His perfect face. His perfect features. Not even a small scar. I stayed there looking at his face. I couldn't say a single word. I undid the ponytail and a sea of silken hair fell on his shoulders reaching his waist. He brought his face close to mine and I felt my heart would explode.

" If you like what you see" he whispered running two fingers on my lips " you should see through my eyes. How perfect you are to me."

I tried to move my lips, i tried to speak but he sealed them with a kiss.

" I was once Ruby Garland. Now i'm his. I stand tall, bare breasted with a leathery skirt wrapped around my waist. I hold my spear in my hand and I have my soul mate by my side. I carry his child in my womb. His name is Xuchilbara. But for me he will always be my Red Devil. "


End file.
